In the production of deep drawing tools for sheet metal parts of motor vehicle bodies, for example, generally finishworking or remachining of tool surfaces takes place in order to prevent overly high local surface pressure on the sheet metal parts of the vehicle body during a deep drawing process. This could be a contributory cause of crack formation. Therefore, for example, for finishworking of the tool surfaces in a so-called marking process the surface regions of the tools to be remachined can be identified and then, for example, can be removed by scraping or grinding.
Thus, for example DE 43 11 154 C2 discloses a device and a method, in which in a first working step for identifying the surface region of a tool surface to be remachined first the sheet metal part is painted with marking paint. The sheet metal is inserted into a spotting press and pressed or deep drawn between the two halves of the tool. Using the paint impression of the marked sheet metal part on the respective tool surface the surface regions with overly high surface pressure can be identified. Surface regions with a paint impression of high color intensity apply an overly high surface pressure and must be remachined in a second working step by the corresponding surface machining.
For efficient use of the spotting press, finishworking of the identified regions of the tool surfaces generally is done outside the spotting press. In this way the occupancy of the spotting press is limited to the actual marking process, saving time. The tool surface after the marking process, as already mentioned, is further machined by scraping or grinding in manual finishworking. This surface treatment is on the one hand time-consuming, on the other hand machining of the identified surface regions, in particular the amount of vertical removal, is subject to the subjective assessment of the respective operator. As a result of the mirror-like metallic surface, optical detection of the tool surface in daylight or factory light is not possible without errors (reflections) so that the work result can also be adversely affected thereby.
There have already been efforts to automate the process of working in a pressing die or shaping tool as much as possible, as can be derived, for example, from the older application 10 2006 001 712.9 of the applicant. A device for finishworking a shaping tool is described there; it has a machining means which electronically detects the paint impression on the tool surface and depending on the intensity of the paint impression determines the location and/or dimension of the surface region to be remachined and remachines it accordingly. The machining device also has an analysis unit which preferably optically detects the tool surface with the paint impression and generates the corresponding image data of the tool surface.
The object of the invention is to further optimize the procedure of working in pressing dies using marking paint such that both with respect to manual working-in and also with respect to largely automated working-in, error-free optical detection of the tool surface and the marking paint is possible.